


Pancake Day

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Izzy learning to cook, Maia is a wonder teacher, Pancakes, Soft Girlfriends, Tags Are Hard, a first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Maia teaches Izzy how to make the perfect pancake.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 2





	Pancake Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: a first time

“Are you ready?” Maia stood in front of Izzy wearing a pair of sweats, an old tank top covered by a cooking apron saying  _ Yes, I look good.  _ Today was a day that she planned a while back to help Izzy improve her cooking. Today was going to be simple pancakes, so Izzy can get used to the process of actually cooking and not burning nor spoiling the food. 

Izzy looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. “I was born ready,” Izzy said, laughing as Maia rolled her eyes. 

“Well, let’s go,” Maia smiled and walked back to the kitchen and looked around to see if Izzy was following which she was. 

“I see that you already have everything out,” Izzy smiled. She knew Maia was always prepared. 

“Well, I don’t want you to grab the salt when we need sugar,” Maia stated with no heat behind her tone.

“It was one time,” Izzy sighed. 

“One time too many,” Maia said as she knocked her hip against Izzy’s. “I had to swish mouthwash three times to get the salty taste out of my mouth.” 

“Very funny,” Izzy exclaimed, starting to get annoyed with Maia’s laughter. “Are we doing this or not,” Izzy retorted. 

“Sorry,” Maia chucked, getting her laughing under control. After a few more seconds, she was able to. “Okay, first thing first grab that mixing bowl and that wooden spoon.” 

“Okay.” 

“Now measure out two and ⅔ cups of flour but don’t pack it and place it into the mixing bowl.” Maia watched Izzy closely to make sure she wasn’t packing the flour tight in the measuring cup. “Good.” Maia smiled. “After measuring out six tablespoons of baking powder and that to the floor.” 

Izzy did as she was told and leveled off each teaspoon’s top, remembering Maia doing that when she would watch the other cook. “Okay, what’s next?”

“Next, measure out one teaspoon of salt and half a cup of sugar and add them to the flour mixture.” Maia stood there, smiling at Izzy as she worked. “Okay, use the spoon and give it the mixture a mix.” 

“Done,” Izzy smiled. “Now what?” 

“Now take the smaller mixing bowl and crack four eggs,” Maia said, giving the next direction. 

Izzy took the eggs and stared at them. The last time she made something with eggs, there were pieces of eggshells in it. Slowly, she picked up an egg and hit it against the rim of the bowl until it cracked. Then with both hands, she separated both sides of the eggshell and watched the egg fall into the bowl. 

“Look, Maia,” Izzy yelled, grabbing the bowl for Maia to look at, “no eggshells this time.” 

Maia shook her head but laughed at how happy Izzy seemed. “Cool, but you have three more eggs to crack.” 

“I got this,” Izzy exclaimed. She took her time and only had one eggshell fall into the bowl that she quickly got out with a spoon. It was quite an accomplishment. “What’s next?” 

“Take that fork next to you and lightly whisk the eggs and then add 2 cups of milk and four tablespoons of cooking oil. Mix it.” Maia stated. She was quite surprised that Izzy was doing fantastic so far. “Now take the egg mixture and combine it with the flour mixture. Grab the whisk and begin mixing until there are little to no lumps left.” 

Izzy did what was told as Maia went to the cabinet to grab some vanilla and cinnamon. She kept whisking as Maia poured in a bit of vanilla and sprinkled some cinnamon into the batter. She continued to mix until Maia told her batter was smooth. 

“Next step is to heat the pan. The pan must be hot when you add the butter. It will give the edge of the pancake a nice golden color and give a great crisp, buttery taste.” Maia explained. 

“The pan is hot,” Izzy said. “How much butter do I need.”

“About a tablespoon,” Maia responded. 

Izzy placed the butter in the pan and watched how quickly it melted when she moved it around on the pan. 

“Next step is to take a ladle, scoop up some batter and pour it on the pan.” Maia demonstrated how it was done and handed the bowl and spoon to Izzy. “Make sure you leave space between them.”

Izzy did as she was told and placed the bowl back on the counter next to the stove. She knew Maia was standing behind her but jumped when she felt Maia’s arms circle around her waist. She could feel Maia’s chin resting on her shoulder, so she turned her face slightly to place a kiss on the other’s cheek. 

Maia smiled and kissed Izzy’s neck and looked back at the pan of pancakes. “You see how the pancakes are forming bubbles?”

“Yeah,” Izzy responded. 

“That is when you know when to flip them when they bubble like that,” Maia said and moved back from Izzy to hand her the spatula. “Go ahead and flip.” 

Izzy flipped the pancakes with ease and waited until Maia told her to take them out of the pan and stacked them on a plate. She repeated the process with the rest of the batter and only added butter when Maia told her. After 10 minutes, all the pancakes were done. 

Maia then took a couple of pancakes for herself and Izzy to share and topped them with maple syrup, a bit of whipped cream, and some fresh fruit brought it over to the kitchen island and sat down. Izzy followed suit with some fresh orange juice. 

“Go ahead,” Maia smiled and pushed the plate towards Izzy along with a fork and a knife. 

Izzy smiled and excitedly took the utensils and began cutting into the stacked pancakes. She made sure she had some whipped cream, fruit, and syrup on her bite before she brought the fork to her mouth to taste it. “Wow, this is good!” Izzy smiled and cut off a piece to feed Maia, who happily accepted. 

“It’s amazing,” Maia agreed. “Now, you know how to make delicious pancakes.” 

Izzy shook her head. “Yeah, my first time not burning or spoiling what I make.” 

“I might be able to make a decent cook out of you yet,” Maia smirked. 

“Maybe,” Izzy smiled as she brought another fork full of food to her mouth. “Maybe.” 


End file.
